El Distrito de las Luces Rojas
by RinYue
Summary: AU. Estaban atrapados, su futuro robado y obligados a vivir una vida que no eligieron. Pero entre tanta oscuridad ellos eran capaces de encontrar luz; sonreían, amaban y soñaban. Nadie les quitaría eso. Varias parejas.
1. Oscura y larga noche

Este es mi primer fic en FanFiction y este capítulo es solo la introducción.

Espero que os guste la historia.

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**Oscura y larga noche  
**

Si cerraba los ojos e intentaba viajar hasta su recuerdo más remoto, la primera imagen que acudía a él era el mar. Todo lo que se extendía ante su vista era azul, el azul de un cielo de verano y el azul del mar en calma, pero si se concentraba un poco más era capaz de oír el rumor de las olas rompiendo en la costa, de oler la brisa salada y de sentir la arena caliente bajo sus pies. La vista era tan hermosa que sin darse cuenta caminaba hacia el agua, el mar le llamaba y con pasos torpes se dirigía hasta la orilla sorteando toallas, sombrillas y alguna que otra persona.

Hacía calor. El murmullo de la gente se oía lejano y lo único que deseaba era sentarse en la arena húmeda, intentar hacer castillitos de arena y que las olas le mojaran al mismo tiempo que arrasaban con su obra arquitectónica.

Recordaba la sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro, recordaba la paz y la felicidad que sentía. Y eso era lo peor, porque él sabía que nunca podría sonreír con esa pureza ni podría volver a esos días. Era desolador saberlo con tanta certeza…

Una noche de primavera el pequeño Antonio de 5 años se había despertado de una pesadilla, entonces miró a su alrededor y descubrió que no estaba en su casa. Lloró porque el lugar era oscuro y tenía miedo incluso de salir de aquella cama en la que estaba, pero aquello solo era el principio. Unos minutos después el niño deseó despertar de la pesadilla en la que creía haber caído, pues aquellos que lo había llevado a aquel lugar le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto y que le habían recogido para llevarle a su nuevo hogar.

"Pequeño, ahora estas solo, no tienes a nadie. Pero no te preocupes cuidaran bien de ti. Tienes que ser un buen chico." Le repetían una y otra vez aquellos hombres con acento extranjero. Antonio solo podía llorar porque sus cariñosos padres, que eran todo su mundo, ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido y él quería ir con ellos, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

Y su corazón dolía tanto. Dolió durante años hasta que los rostros de sus padres fueron tan borrosos que era como si fuesen parte de un sueño que nunca había vivido realmente.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, no quería llorar pero había tanta rabia en su corazón que sentía que las lágrimas nunca se agotarían cada vez que recordaba... Unas suaves caricias en su espalda le indicaron que su amigo estaba despierto y había notado su estado. Quiso fingir que estaba durmiendo porque una de las muchas cosas que no le apetecían en ese momento era hablar. Pero cuando aquel cuerpo cálido e igual de grande que el suyo le abrazó por detrás supo que no podía hacer nada para impedir lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? –su voz era tan suave que incluso en el silencio de la noche Antonio apenas pudo oírle.

-Sí – contestó unos segundos después, suspiró y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de su amigo. De algún modo la respiración de Francis en su nuca y el calor de su cuerpo parecían calmarle, siempre era así.

-¿Me lo cuentas otra vez? mi memoria no es tan buena como la tuya, –por el tono de voz meloso, aunque algo adormilada, sabía que no podía negarse a la petición –Antonio quiero oírlo otra vez, me gusta oír tu voz.

Antonio sabía que mentía. Francis estaba tan intranquilo como él, pero el único modo que habían encontrado para calmarse era recordar cómo se habían conocido, e implícitamente era como decir "estamos juntos desde entonces y lo seguiremos estando pase lo que pase".

-Que no te oigan llamarme Antonio, debes llamarme España – le corrigió, pero Francis no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso en el cabello-. Está bien. Llevaba un par de días con esos hombres y estábamos de viaje. Íbamos en coche, en tren y creo que fuimos también en autobús, lo que estaba claro era que el sitio adonde íbamos estaba muy lejos. Yo había dejado de llorar a cada rato y aunque los hombres me daban mucho miedo, intentaba ser fuerte porque creía ciegamente que mi madre aparecería y me salvaría. Fui tan tonto pensando eso… –su tono de voz se apagó un poco más, el francés al notarlo hizo más fuerte el abrazo. Antonio sonrió un poco y siguió hablando-. Lo que sí ocurrió es que recogimos a otro niño por el camino. Un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, era tan hermoso que al principio pensé que era una niña – Antonio rió y el francés hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y te enamoraste de mí? –dijo divertido.

-Claro, sobre todo de esa carita empapada de lagrimitas y de mocos – el deje sarcástico de lo dicho hizo que se ganara un mordisco en el cuello por parte del francés-. Auch, eso ha dolido – se quejó medio en broma.

-Ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Quieres que siga con la historia o quieres una pelea nocturna? –le preguntó alzando una ceja, aunque por la postura en la que estaban el otro no podía verlo.

-Sigue~

-Cómo iba diciendo, estabas llorando mucho y eras tan ruidoso que los hombres te pegaban para que callaras –Antonio acarició los brazos del otro porque pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco-, quise llorar tan fuerte como lo hacías tú, quise pegar a esos hombre mayores que se atrevían a hacerte daño, pero lo que finalmente hice fue ir corriendo hasta ti y abrazarte. Te susurré al oído una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando estaba triste o me dolía algo, y entonces tu llanto se detuvo. Ya no soy capaz de recordar la canción…

-No hace falta –Francis sonreía sobre el cuello del español-, cuando estoy triste solo necesito ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tienes y esa sonrisa tuya.

-Gracias Francis –Antonio giró su cuerpo para que estuviesen cara a cara, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se volvió a abrazar a él. Unos minutos después el español se había dormido.

-Eres lo único valioso en mi vida. Gracias por existir _mon amour _–susurró mientras besaba su cabello.

Francis era más fuerte que Antonio cuando se trataba de mentir o de afrontar momentos difíciles, por eso aceptó con más facilidad la separación con su familia (aunque a él le dijeron que sus padres le habían vendido, no habían muerto como los de Antonio) y también entendía con más facilidad lo que pronto pasaría con ellos.

Ellos habían sido unos niños que se habían quedado solos y que habían sido vendidos al Distrito de las Luces Rojas. Cuando llegaron siendo unos niños se quedaron maravillados al ver aquella calle llena de casas tan distintas a las del resto de la ciudad y que por las noches se iluminaba con luces rojas, era una visión tan aterradora como fascinante. Pero pronto notaron que aquellas casas ocultaba mucho más de lo que podían entender.

Fueron comprados por la Casa de Eros y aunque eran muy pequeños les encargaron tareas que debían hacer si querían comer. Limpiaban, hacían pequeños recados, les enseñaron a peinar, a maquillar y a coser para serles útiles a los hombres que vivían allí y que vestían una ropa muy extraña, se vestían con esa tela blanca que apenas les cubría el cuerpo. Poco después notaron que se desnudaban con mucha facilidad y que llegaban muchos hombres desde la ciudad para pasar las noches con ellos.

Ahora Antonio y Francis tenían 12 años, sabían que estaban en una casa de prostitución masculina y que ellos terminarían prostituyéndose. Eso no les quitaba el sueño porque lo habían asimilado con el paso del tiempo, al menos sabían que hasta que llegase el momento podían estar tranquilos, lo que les preocupaba era que al día siguiente llegarían dos niños más. Ellos tenían la edad de los educadores, no solo tendrían sus tareas habituales sino que tenían que cuidar de esos niños y explicarles poco a poco todo lo que debían saber.

Estaban aterrados por tener a unos niños que habrían sido arrancados de su hogar como ellos, se verían reflejados en sus pequeños ojos llenos de tristeza y serían ellos quien se encargarían de introducirles en aquella pesadilla.

Francis tenía el presentimiento de que la llegada de esos niños iba a cambiarlo todo…

* * *

**NdA**: Hola! Soy RinYue -hace una reverencia al público- y este fic es mi primer intento (suicida) de adentrarme al mundo del fanfiction de hetalia.

Supongo que teneis muchas preguntas, que yo encantada responderé si con ello no hago spoilers pero siempre ha sido mucho más divertido ir descubriendo la historia poco a poco xDD Juro que esta historia es de las mejores que he pensado *-*

Tengo que advertir que no es una alucinación y no he puesto mal la pareja protagonista, no, lo que pasa es que al principio hay un leve(?) FrancisxAntonio que seguro que habeis notado (la apalean) pero la pareja principal es AntonioxLovino. Y como soy mala también os diré que hay más parejas pero no diré cuales muajajaja (la apedrean) pero si os portais bien lo diré en el próximo capítulo.

Aun así espero que seáis buenos conmigo y alguna alma caritativa me deje reviews, así también actualizaré antes con la energía de vuestro amor(?).

Besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. La Casa de Eros I

**NdA: **Hola a todos! He vuelto después de mucho tiempo, pero no os preocupéis que este fic no lo voy a abandonar porque ya sé todo lo que va a pasar en la historia. Al final os pongo lo que os debía. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, los reviews, favoritos y follows!

* * *

**La Casa de Eros I**

Los primeros rayos de sol y el sonido de las puertas de las habitaciones del piso superior abriéndose y cerrándose -por los clientes que se iban-, le indicaron que era el inicio de un nuevo día.

Con el mayor cuidado posible salió del abrazo protector de Francis, dejando dormir un poco más a su amigo pues todavía era temprano para que empezaran sus tareas. En cambio Antonio estaba demasiado intranquilo para intentar dormir de nuevo, así que decidió adelantar las suyas para poder ver con sus propios ojos como llegaban los nuevos miembros de la casa.

En silencio, se vistió por primera vez con esa túnica que le llegaba por las rodillas y que era de manga corta. Por otra parte, cuando estuviese enseñando a los niños, cuando llegasen los clientes y cuando debiese ejercer de sirviente (llevar bebidas, servir comida, proveer a los clientes del juguete sexual que pidiesen, etc.- debía llevar encima, cómo complemento, una fina toga praetexta que lo cubriría más y así no le confundirían con los _esclavos _(como se hacían llamar a los jóvenes que se prostituían).

Una vez listo subió al piso superior y se apresuró en ir a la habitación de su protector, aquel que una vez fue su educador antes de empezar a trabajar en el sexo, y que había elegido a Antonio para que fuese su sirviente particular. Se hacía llamar Hispania. Como cada mañana despertó a Hispania notando en el ambiente el olor a sexo, que ya tan fácil se le hacía identificar, le preparó el baño y le ayudó a meterse en el agua. Mientras su protector se aseaba, él le puso sábanas nuevas a la cama, abrió las ventanas para airear la habitación y limpió un poco. Luego recogió toda la ropa y las sábanas sucias y se dirigió a la lavandería.

En aquel piso sólo estaban las habitaciones de los _esclavos_, todo lo demás estaba en la planta baja. Así que bajó para dirigirse a la lavandería que se situaba al lado de las cocinas y de las puertas que daban al jardín trasero. Cuando dejó la ropa para que los niños la limpiaran, se encargó de recoger la ropa y sábanas recién limpiadas que había dejado el día anterior y salió al jardín a tenderla para que se secara.

Al terminar de tender la ropa, empezaba a disfrutar de uno de los pocos momentos que adoraba. Podía parar, respirar el aire fresco de la mañana y ver como salía por completo el sol mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba mojada por el rocío. Para él era como un bálsamo tener esos pocos minutos en el que podía fingir que estaba en un pequeño paraíso lleno de verde, de un cielo azul claro y rodeado de sábanas blancas que ondeaban suavemente al ritmo de la brisa.

Aquel jardín sólo era tranquilo durante esos momentos de la mañana, durante el resto del día era un lugar bastante animado porque comunicaba también con otras dos casas de prostitución; la Casa de Freya y la Casa Fenghuang (Fénix chino). Gracias a ello Antonio conocía no sólo a chicos de su edad en la Casa de Eros (su casa) sino que había podido jugar y crecer con otros niños de nacionalidades mucho más remotas que de dónde él era. Aunque por desgracia lo único que poseían de su país natal eran vagos recuerdos que podían ser de cualquier lugar, así que ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de ser español y al igual les pasaba a los otros niños. Todos habían crecido en aquel ambiente, rodeados de adultos maliciosos, adultos depresivos y niños que cada año mientras crecían veían morir poco a poco sus esperanzas. Esperanzas de escapar y poder encontrar un lugar dónde poder ser libres.

No sabía cuantos minutos había estado sentado allí mirando al cielo pero suponía que bastantes, y cuando dirigió su vista a su izquierda vio como Noruega salía de la Casa de Freya al jardín con un niño siguiéndole. Antonio abrió mucho los ojos recordando de repente que él debía ir a ver como llegaban los niños de su Casa, saludó con la mano a Noruega que no le devolvió el gesto y se marchó corriendo por los pasillos de la casa. Pasó por las puertas de la cocina, del comedor y de los dormitorios de los niños y los educadores, luego pasó por delante de las escaleras del ala oeste y llegó al vestíbulo.

Se había olvidado de recoger su toga para cubrirse más pero no le dio importancia. Miró a todos lados y enseguida se percató de que la puerta principal ni siquiera estaba abierta. Suspiró. Intentó regular su respiración después de la carrera y decidió que lo mejor era acomodarse en uno de los dos bancos de mármol que flanqueaban la entrada a las termas (la puerta de entrada a las termas estaba justo en frente de la puerta principal).

Aburrido, el español jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y levantaba la vista cada dos segundos para ver la puerta, sin percatarse que alguien más estaba presente allí.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo algo más productivo? - era voz monótona y algo autoritaria, no la reconoció y al girarse vio a aquel chico caminando hacia él. Era conocido como Austria.

-Me has asustado… - contestó frunciendo el ceño. Austria arqueó una ceja esperando respuesta-. Ya he terminado mi trabajo matutino, estoy esperando mi próxima tarea. Tengo que instalar a los niños. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –preguntó curioso.

Austria decidió sentarse a su lado. Iba pulcramente vestido con su túnica y su toga, y su expresión denotaba molestia.- Me han dicho que seré educador de uno de los niños –miró al suelo-, creía que me libraría de serlo.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero nos dijeron que seríamos Francia y yo -Antonió bufó, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Allí nadie sabía qué esperar.

-Me gustaría que fuese un error, pero no lo es -Antonio le miró fijamente buscando una explicación al cambio de planes-. Me dijeron que los dos niños que traen son hermanos, gemelos paras ser más exacto, y _los de arriba_ quieren separarlos –Austria se recostó contra la pared y miró hacia la puerta principal todavía cerrada. Él también odiaba que fuesen tan retorcidos, estaba seguro de que una vez más serían testigos de una escena muy triste -. Ya sabes, tú estás en las habitaciones de la zona oeste y yo en la zona este. Pocas veces nos encontramos y creen que de ese modo los niños se adaptaran mejor.

-¡Eso es cruel!-casi rugió Antonio-. Son hermanos… -susurró- si están separados lo pasarán peor. Aunque los dos están aquí, puede que no se sientan tan solos sabiendo que su hermano está cerca.

Los ojos amatista del austríaco se oscurecieron. –Por muy hermanos que sean están solos. Todos estamos solos.

-No creo que eso sea del todo verdad… –miró al otro directamente, no lo conocía bien por dormir en zonas diferentes pero lo había visto varias veces en las termas, cuando se bañaban todos juntos (sin clientes de por medio), y siempre pensó que era alguien bastante frío. Pero poseía una belleza difícil de encontrar en hombres, de esas que merecen ser retratadas y estaba claro que cuando fuese un _esclavo _sería de los más solicitados.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el otro al sentir la intensa mirada de Antonio. Le había incomodado la intensidad de esos ojos verdes.

Antonio rió de esa forma tan cantarina que resultaba adorable, incluso para el estirado de Austria. -Estaba pensando que si fueras una mujer parecerías una auténtica princesa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo continuar con la conversación y el rubor que empezaba a nacer en el rostro del austríaco desapareció porque la puerta principal se abrió en ese momento. Lo primero que alcanzaron a percibir fue un llanto, en medio de la confusión pudieron ver cómo uno de los niños estaba inconsciente en los brazos de un hombre corpulento y de rostro intimidante, mientras que el otro niño lloraba llamándole.

-¡Lovi!¡LOVI! ¡Hermanito! –gritaba el pequeño. Los dos castaños no reaccionaron hasta que uno de los hombres le arrojó el niño inconsciente a los brazos de Antonio.

-Llévatelo –ordenó con rudeza. Luego se giró para mirar al austríaco que se sobresaltó por la mirada de reproche-. Tú no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, encárgate del llorón.

Antonio no dijo nada simplemente cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se marchó. El austríaco asintió y cogió de la mano al pequeño, que aun gritaba y lloraba llamando a su hermano, para llevárselo a su habitación e intentar calmarlo como fuese.

Francis en ese momento había terminado de arreglar un par de habitaciones del piso superior y bajaba las escaleras cuando vio pasar a su compañero de habitación llevando consigo a un niño inconsciente. El francés se dio prisa y llegó al lado de su amigo justo antes de que llegaran a la habitación que compartían.

-¿Qué tiene el pequeño? –preguntó algo intranquilo cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Antonio.

-Tengo una ligera idea de por qué está así – susurró y abrió la puerta para poder dejar al niño acostado en su cama-. Estoy seguro de que le han pegado, seguro que este pequeñín se resistió –Antonio le quitó un par de mechones del rostro y notó que el niño fruncía el ceño.

-Esto es muy raro –murmuró Francis un poco desconcertado por algo que acababa de darse cuenta-. ¿No lo has notado?

-¿Qué es raro? –le preguntó algo desinteresado el español mientras desvestía al menor para revisar si tenía heridas visibles que tuviesen que ser tratadas.

-No es muy pequeño –contestó quedamente.

-¿De qué habl…? –Antonio calló, y observó al niño. Francis tenía razón, aquel niño debía tene años-. Nosotros vinimos aquí con apenas 5 años –entendió sin que su amigo le dijese nada.

-Supongo que sabes por qué ahora los niños son más mayores –dijo Francis y el otro asintió. Los niños eran mayores para tenerlos menos años inactivos y que se prostituyeran cuanto antes.

-Pero la edad no cambiará –miró a Francis con una expresión afligida-. No pueden esperar que tengamos sexo antes de los 16, ¿verdad?

-Yo… -pero el francés no sabía qué pensar y simplemente apartó la mirada-. Sólo espero que no nos obliguen a… hacerlo antes.

Antonio se quedó pensativo y volvió su atención al menor. Revisó cada parte de su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado cuando no encontró ninguna herida. Pero al mirarle una vez más al rostro pudo ver como se hinchaba su sien, al parecer le habían golpeado en la cabeza y empezaba a salirle un chichón.

-Necesitamos algo frío para que se le baje la hinchazón – comentó Antonio mientras le señalaba la contusión en la cabeza.

-Voy a la cocina a ver qué encuentro –iba a salir por la puerta cuando se giró y preguntó-. ¿No iban a ser dos niños?

-Yo soy el educador de este, pero el otro se lo han asignado a Austria –le miró apenado-. Lo siento sé que querías…

-No te preocupes, ya pervertiré al tuyo cuando llegue el momento –y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Antonio rió, relajándose un poco después de toda la rabia que le daba ver cómo habían tratado al niño. –No lo creo - pero su amigo ya había cerrado la puerta y no lo oyó.

El español centró su mirada en el cuerpecito del pequeño y decidió que debía vestirlo con la túnica antes de que se despertara y se viera solo con ropa interior. Con cuidado lo vistió y cuando terminó se fijó en su rostro.

-Eres una auténtica belleza -dijo más para sí mismo. Y con su dedo le tocó la mejilla-. Tan blanditas y suaves… -rió otra vez porque el ceño fruncido se acentuó todavía más en la frente del niño, tomándolo como que le molestaba que le estuviera manoseando retiró el dedito. Pero siguió riendo bajito.

Era una auténtica novedad ver a chicos más jóvenes de lo que él y Francis eran en los dormitorios de la zona oeste de la Casa de Eros, la mayoría de los niños estaban en la zona este. Para Antonio, además, empezaba a significar que habría una personita que dependería de él, a la que tendría que cuidar y proteger. De algún modo eso hizo que algo cálido se alojara en su pecho y se prometió a sí mismo intentar que nadie le volviese a hacer daño. Era una promesa casi imposible de cumplir pero la cumpliría en lo posible.

-Mmh… -murmuró el pequeño sobresaltando al español que se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Al mirarle vio cómo se abrían sus ojos ámbar y como su expresión pasaba de la confusión al terror más absoluto. -¿Qui-quién e-res? –tartamudeó y se reincorporó sobre la cama arrinconándose hacia la pared para estar más lejos del mayor.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo –gesticuló moviendo sus manos nerviosamente por si el niño se ponía a llorar. Para su sorpresa el niño endureció su mirada, al parecer había recordado algo.

-¿Dónde está Feli? –seguía temblando a pesar de su mirada decidida.

-¿Feli? –Preguntó con suavidad para que se diera cuenta de que él era inofensivo.

-Mi tonto hermano –contestó con dureza.

-Oh, sí. Austria se lo llevó –el niño abrió los ojos pensando lo peor-, pero tranquilo Austria no es malo, creo –susurró bajito, dudando un poco-, es que tu hermanito estaba llorando mucho y como tenía que mirar si estabas herido porque estabas inconsciente –Antonio estaba cada vez más nervioso y no podía parar de hablar-. Incluso cuando te vi pensé que estabas muerto, no sabes que miedo. Es que esos hombres que nos traen siempre son muy duros, a Francis también le pegaron y nosotros sólo teníamos cinco años…

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar! –gritó frustrado el menor.

-Lo siento –bajó la mirada apenado. Luego volvió a mirarle y le sonrió con dulzura-. Estoy feliz de ver que estas bien.

El menor se avergonzó un poco, él le había gritado y ese chico de ojos imposiblemente verdes le había sonreído. Concluyó que era un chico muy raro- ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó mientras retorcía su túnica, ya que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que iba vestido de una forma muy extraña.

Antonio suspiró. No sabía cómo empezar a explicarle todo, todavía no se había preparado el discurso, así que decidió hacerlo del modo que pensó sería más sencillo para empezar.- Dame tu mano, voy a mostrarte este lugar.

-¡No voy a cogerte de la mano! Eres un extraño –replicó. Antonio hizo un mohín adorable y el menor apartó la mirada-. Está bien, pero quita esa cara de idiota.

El mayor ignoró el insulto y le cogió la mano. Le sonrió contento y con suavidad le arrastró fuera de la cama.

-Esta casa será tu nuevo hogar y esta es mi habitación, la compartimos Francis y yo – y entonces recordó- pero debes llamarlo Francia y a mi España.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre- refunfuñó el pequeño.

-¡Es verdad! –Se giró hacia él y sin soltar su mano la apretó de forma cariñosa - me llamo Antonio. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas peque?

-Nada de peque-dijo molesto-, me llamo Lovino.

-Lovino, Lovi… -repitió- Tu hermanito lloraba y no paraba de gritar tu nombre –le contó algo triste. El italiano bajó la mirada, Antonio sabía que estaba preocupado y que quería ver a su hermano, aunque intentara ocultarlo-. Debe quererte mucho.

-¡Calláte! Él es idiota y no sabe hacer nada solo –gritó-. Siempre se pierde, se pone a llorar por todo y pone esa cara de bobo cuando come pasta –su voz se iba haciendo más bajita y sus ojos se humedecieron. Eso oprimió el corazón de Antonio.

-¡Eres tan adorable! –abrazó al menor, que solo pudo reaccionar pataleando y poniéndose totalmente rojo.- Tranquilo, más tarde voy a llevarte donde está Feli.

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y justo en el pasillo vieron llegar a Francis.

-¡Está despierto! –gritó contento el rubio-. Aquí tienes – Francis le dio el hielo envuelto con un trapo a su amigo.

Antonio se acercó al menor y le puso el hielo cerca de su sien derecha que era donde tenía el chichón. El menor se sobresaltó.- Tienes que aguantar el hielo a ratitos sobre el chichón para que baje la inflamación – le informó. El menor asintió porque no quería contestar de forma grosera, y era la única forma de hablar que le salía cuando no estaba cómodo.

-¿Adónde le llevas? –preguntó el francés.

-Iba a mostrarle el único lugar bonito que hay por aquí –contestó, el francés le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tráeme una rosa roja –le pidió, luego le sonrió a Lovino (el pequeño le miró mal) y caminó hacia las escaleras para volver a su trabajo.

Antonio rió y Lovino gruñó con fastidio por no entender nada.- Siempre me pide una rosa roja cuando voy al jardín. Dice que cuando se la doy parecemos una pareja de enamorados, me dice _Je t'aime _y me da un besito. No sé, pero siempre le pone muy contento hacer eso y a mí me hace feliz que él se anime con algo tan simple.

-Mejor no me cuentes nada más –dijo Lovino con cara de asco, estaba seguro que esos dos chicos tenían algo juntos-. Tampoco quiero ir al jardín –refunfuñó.

-¡Eres demasiado mandón! -se burló Antonio y, antes de que el menor pudiese replicar, le cogió de la mano y corrió arrastrándolo hacia el jardín.

Por los pasillos apenas se toparon con un par de hombres y dos chicos que parecían un poco mayores que Antonio, llegaron a las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín y, por mucho que lo negase, Lovino se enamoró de aquel lugar nada más verlo.

Había árboles altos por los que se podía trepar, arbustos frondosos y flores por todos lados. También había un pequeño estanque con agua cristalina y aunque la ropa tendida le recordaba que lo que veía tan sólo era un jardín, el canto de los pájaros y algunos niños que correteaban de un lado a otro le daban un aura alegre.

-¿A qué es una preciosidad? –Preguntó contento Antonio interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Lovino-. Este es nuestro pequeño paraíso. Aquí es donde podrás jugar con Feli cuando podáis coincidir y también podrás conocer a otros niños.

Antonio sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Que no debía mostrarle al niño aquella casa como si fuese a vivir felizmente y sin preocupaciones, pero al español se le rompía el alma al pensar que tendría que decirle todo lo que haría como sirviente, todo lo que debía aprender y a lo que en unos pocos años se convertiría en su pesadilla diaria para poder sobrevivir.

Lovino se soltó de la mano del mayor. Le daba igual que aquello fuese precioso, algo no iba bien.

-Este sitio no puede ser tan bueno –Antonio le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que el menor desconfiara tanto de lo que él le decía. En los ojos de Lovino había rabia cuando continuó hablando-. No cuando me han sacado de mi casa a la fuerza sin que mi abuelo supiera nada. Y no soy tonto, sé que no nos dejaran salir para volver con él.

-¿No os habéis quedado huérfanos? –peguntó perplejo Antonio, al principio pensaba que era así pero ya estaba entendiendo cual era la situación de los gemelos.

-No tenemos padres porque murieron hace años, pero mi abuelo tiene buena salud y es imposible que abandonara a Feliciano –dijo totalmente seguro-. El viejo ama a mi hermano y yo no puedo dejar a esos idiotas solos.

Antonio se dejó caer sobre la hierba y al levantar la vista intentó inútilmente sonreírle. -Os han secuestrado para que trabajéis aquí como sirvientes y _esclavos -_Lovino no sabía que implicaba la palabra "esclavo" en este caso, pero Antonio no pensaba decírselo todo a la vez.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! –Gritó Lovino-. ¿Intentabas engañarme para que no me escapara?

Al español le dolieron las duras palabras del niño, pero no cedió y dijo lo poco que quería que supiera. –Te engañaba para que lo descubrieras poco a poco, porque escúchame bien: tu vida a partir de este momento no será fácil y debes aprender las reglas –la mirada cargada de decisión y preocupación del mayor le puso nervioso. El italiano no pudo aguantar aquella mirada y apartó la vista. Antonio le levantó el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos otra vez-. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré –suspiró para calmarse y le sonrió a Lovino-. Si llegas a habituarte a este estilo de vida no es tan malo -le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente, a lo que el menor apartó su mano para que no le despeinara más-. Ven, quiero conocer al niño nuevo de la Casa de Freya. Allí viven tres amigos míos; Dinamarca que es un chico muy animado y alegre, Finlandia que es muy dulce con todos y Noruega que… bueno, ese es un chico muy raro y es casi imposible saber que piensa o que siente… -Antonio siguió contándole cosas de sus amigos, sobre todo de Dinamarca que parecía ser su compañero de travesuras, mientras caminaban por el jardín hacia la vivienda que había a la derecha de la Casa de Eros.

Nada más llegar allí, Lovino no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al percatarse de que todos eran rubios, su piel era tan clara como la nieve y sus ojos eran mayoritariamente azules. Se parecían a las imágenes de los ángeles que tantas veces había visto. Antonio le arrastró en concreto dónde habían dos chicos rubios de la edad del español discutiendo, uno tenía el pelo despeinado y el otro que no tenía ni un pelo fuera de sitio, y entre ellos habían un niño de pelo blanco.

-¡Vamos Noru! ¡Déjame jugar con él! –Le pedía el chico alto de pelo despeinado.

-Desaparece de mi vista –le respondió cortante el otro que mantenía al pequeño albino ocupado jugando con un peluche de un pingüino.

-No lo dices enserio –decía risueño el chico alto. Antonio que se había parado y observaba la escena se rió ruidosamente, haciéndose notar-. ¡España! ayúdame a robarle el niño a Noru.

-Esta vez no voy a ayudarte, no quiero morir y estoy seguro que eres un peligro para el niño –se justificó el español, y Dinamarca sonrió de lado como sintiéndose orgulloso porque pensaba que lo que le estaba diciendo Antonio era que era demasiado fuerte para jugar con el pequeño -. Además venía a presentaros a mi bebé –bromeó señalando con la cabeza a Lovino que estaba a su lado.

Al italiano casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, "¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito idiota a llamarme bebé?!" pensó. Pero antes de que pudiese insultar como sólo él sabía, Dinamarca se acercó a él y le miró como si le evaluara, dejándole demasiado incómodo como para hablar.

-Parece que está enfadado –dijo apuntando con el dedo el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre parece estar enfadado – contestó inexplicablemente feliz el español.

-¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí! –explotó Lovino.

-Pobrecito –susurró Noruega aunque todos le escuchaban-, Islandia tienes suerte de que yo cuide de ti, ese niño tendrá dolor de cabeza todos los días. Tiene que vivir con España y Francia –su voz pasó a una profunda y misteriosa voz-, alias el tonto y el pervertido.

Dinamarca empezó a reírse como loco cuando vio la cara de susto que tenía el pequeño Islandia, el albino se atrevió a mirar a España y empezó a temblar. Lovino rodó los ojos y Antonio hizo un puchero.

-¡Noruega eres muy malo! –protestó el español-, yo siempre he sido bueno contigo –se acercó a Islandia sonriendo con esa magia que él tenía, Noruega suspiró (a él era al único que la sonrisa del español no le afectaba) y el pequeño Islandia se sonrojó-. Yo soy España –le tendió la mano y el albino le tendió la suya a modo de saludo- y este es… creo que el nombre que le han asignado es Romano. Me gustaría que alguna vez jugaras con él.

-¡Deja de buscarme amigos! –Lovino se sentía impotente, como si Antonio estuviera planificando su nueva vida, como si se estuviese hundiendo más y más en aquel lugar sin posibilidad de escapar.

Los tres mayores se miraron unos a otros compartiendo con una mirada más de lo que podían decirse con palabras. Entonces Noruega decidió dejar de meterse con los dos tontos de sus amigos y hablar seriamente con los dos niños.

-España tiene razón, a partir de ahora las personas que os cuidaran y los niños con los que jugaréis y seréis amigos serán vuestra familia –aunque su rostro estuviera inexpresivo como siempre, sus palabras eran firmes y sinceras. Los dos niños asintieron, pero Lovino no lo aceptaría tan a la ligera.

-¡Qué mierda! No sólo Noru, tú también eres mamá ahora –gritó dramatizando el danés para cortar con el silencio que se instaló después de las palabras del noruego-, ya no querrás saber qué había planeado para esta noche.

Antonio sonrió.- Esta vez déjame a mi decidir qué hacer –pidió, y el danés le miró curioso-. Volveremos a colarnos en las termas antes del amanecer, y llevaremos a los niños para que vean otro de los pocos sitios divertidos que tenemos –Antonio tenía intención de llevar a Austria y a Feliciano a las termas, así los dos hermanos se verían. Noruega levantó los hombros con desinterés (pero sabía que él iría), Dinamarca abrazó al español riendo y contándole a quienes quería llevar allí.

Lovino ya hacía un rato que no hablaba y estaba cabizbajo, pero la visión de una manita blanca tendida hacia él le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me llamo Islandia –dijo con una voz muy suave y dulce-. ¿Quieres qué seamos amigos? -Lovino no contestó, titubeó un poco pero al final aceptó y le tendió su mano.

Los otros tres se mantuvieron en silencio, enternecidos por la escena y al mismo tiempo algo asustados por lo que vivirían con esos niños y lo que irían descubriendo día a día sobre dónde estaban realmente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**NdA:** Muy bien, sé que ha sido un capítulo largo (y eso que he dividido el capítulo) y puede que haya demasiada información pero con el paso de los capítulos supongo que todo será mucho más fácil de entender. Aun así espero que os haya gustado *-*

Y lo prometido es deuda, como habéis sido buenos conmigo xD os pongo las parejas que veréis en el fic (las que están en negrita son las más importantes y las seguras, las que están en interrogación son posibles parejas que aparezcan y las que están en letra normal salen poco pero son seguras): **AntonioxLovino**, **FrancisxAntonio**, ¿AntonioxRoderich?, **Mathias(Dinamarca)xLukas(Noruega)**, HeraclesxKiku, **BerwaldxTino**, Hong Kong (aun no le pongo nombre Dx)xEmil(Islandia), FrancisxMatthew, ¿Ivánx Yao?, ¿GilbertxRoderich?, ¿RoderichxElizabeta?, LudwigxFeliciano, AlfredxArthur… y creo que esas son todas... tengo un dilema con quién voy a emparejar a Roderich...

Espero que no os hayan decepcionado las parejas porque todo tiene mucho sentido si la historia te atrapa (que es lo que quiero).

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

Respuesta de review sin cuenta:

taka: jajajaja no sabes lo agradable que fue ver que me has seguido hasta FanFiction, eres mi acosadora(?) favorita –rueda-. Supongo que sí que debe ser raro que no escriba de mis gazettos xD pero me hace muy feliz saber que aun así te haya gustado el principio de este fic... aunque todavía pronto para decir que será un buen fic porque era una introducción muy cortita. Francis y Antonio son dos de los personajes que más me gustan y es normal que me hayan salido así de tontitos jajaja. Imouto preciosa no te pongas triste que sabes que todavía me quedan varios fics que publicar en AY y tienes RinYue para rato :3 ya me dices si te gusta este capítulo aunque ahora debes estar ocupada porque se te han terminado las vacaciones D: pero muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer este fic y yo también te quiero mucho! Besitos!


End file.
